In the prior art, various types of headlamp assemblies for vehicles have been proposed. One type employs clips to secure the headlamp lens to the headlamp housing as illustrated in FIG. 1. This assembly, designated by the reference numeral 10, includes a housing 1 and a lens 3. The housing 1 and lens 3 cooperate to form a sealed space 5 for a headlamp 7.
The housing 1 has a wall portion which terminates in a free edge 11. The edge 11 includes a groove 13 that functions to receive the edge 15 of the lens 3 as well as an adhesive (not shown) for attachment and sealing purposes.
The lens 3 is secured to the housing 1 via clips 17, the clips 17 cooperating with protrusions 19 of the housing 1 and protrusions 21 of the lens 3.
FIG. 2 illustrates another type of headlamp assembly designated by the reference numeral 10'. In this assembly, rather than using clips 17 to attach the housing and lens together, the lens 3' has a connecting member 22 extending therefrom. The connecting member 22 is sized to be inserted into a throughopening 23 in the housing 1'. When the connecting member 22 is inserted into the throughopening 23, the lip 25 thereof engages the surface 27 of the housing 1' to lock the lens in place. A plurality of throughopenings 23 are spaced apart along the housing free edge 11'. In addition, the FIG. 2 embodiment may also employ an adhesive where the edge of the lens 3' mates with the groove 13' of the housing 1'.
The prior art headlamp assemblies depicted in FIGS. 1 and 2 are not without their drawbacks. Often times, the clearances between the headlamp assembly and vehicle body parts may prevent the employment of one or more clips or the like. In headlamp assemblies employing a throughopening such as that depicted in FIG. 2, adhesive leakage can occur, thereby potentially compromising the integrity of the sealed space of the headlamp assembly. Other headlamp assemblies require complex manufacturing tooling such as slides and/or retractors which make the headlamp assembly expensive to manufacture.
As a result of the above-noted disadvantages, a need has developed to provide an improved headlamp assembly. In response to this need, the present invention provides a headlamp assembly which does not require the use of clips or the like to facilitate attachment of a headlamp housing to a lens. In addition, the present invention minimizes or eliminates leakage of the adhesive normally employed to connect headlamp housings and lenses together.